princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenipuri Fever
Tenipuri Fest 2013 song on CD comes out: 3 limited versions (A, B, C) and a regular version. It was written and composed by Takeshi Konomi. Regular version will be performed by the Tenipuri All Stars (just 9 characters combined plus Takeshi Konomi) Tracklist #Tenipuri Fever #Tenipuri Fever (Original Karaoke) Units The A, B, C versions are units of 3 characters each *A: Ryoma Echizen, Kunimitsu Tezuka, and Keigo Atobe *B: Seiichi Yukimura, Eishirou Kite, and Senri Chitose *C: Kanata Irie, Jūjirō Oni, and Shūji Tanegashima Lyrics Kanji= Oh! テニプリフィーバーYeah! テニプリフィーバーYeah! 前人未踏の　道を作るのさ Oh! テニプリフィーバーYeah! テニプリフィーバーYeah! 空前絶後の　みなぎる力 世界を脅かす　あいつらやって来た 話題騒然さオンリーワン　刮目せよ 打球を曲げたり　消したり戻したり 回転掛けたり無くしたり　あいつ忍足 一人でダブルスだって全然あり 覆面かぶって　ズラ2段 焼き肉でバトって　ビーチバレーでゾンビ化 五感失ったら　天衣でOK Oh! テニプリフィーバーYeah! テニプリフィーバーYeah! 前人未踏の　道を作るのさ Oh! テニプリフィーバーYeah! テニプリフィーバーYeah! 空前絶後の　みなぎる力 Fever 崖をよじのぼり　鷲にも追われたし ちなみに石田銀(ヤツ)の波動球 108式まであるぞ 古武術　ムーンサルト　人が浮いたり光ったり ペテンに聖書(バイブル) (回内)(かっこかいない)って何だ? 交渉次第では　ネットも炎上さ Find more lyrics at ※ Mojim.com いきなりホームラン　打たれノックアウト 猛獣のようなオーラって何? 悪魔(デビル)化も なら　骨が透けたっていーんじゃねぇ Oh! テニプリフィーバーYeah! テニプリフィーバーYeah! 無限の輝き　明日への光 Oh! テニプリフィーバーYeah! テニプリフィーバーYeah! 世界に轟け　この雄叫びは Fever あからさまに感謝を　伝えたい照れるけど これだけは言わせて　信じた道だけを 笑顔に隠して　這い上がった事 Ah Oh! 青学(せいがく)フィーバーYeah! 青学(せいがく)フィーバーYeah! 勇気と優しさ　無限の心 Oh! 氷帝フィーバーYeah! 氷帝フィーバーYeah! 氷のプライド　誇り高き美学 四天宝寺フィーバーYeah! 四天宝寺フィーバーYeah! 無限の輝き　無二の個性派 Oh! 立海フィーバーYeah! 立海フィーバーYeah! 妥協と敗北　許さぬ王者 Oh! 比嘉中フィーバーYeah! 比嘉中フィーバーYeah! 非情な奴らの　揺るがぬ絆 高校生フィーバーYeah! 高校生フィーバーYeah! 強者ぞろいの　化物達だ Oh! テニプリフィーバーYeah! テニプリフィーバーYeah! みんなの想いと　愛があるから Fever |-| Romaji= Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Zen jin mito no michi wo tsukuru no sa Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Kuzenzetsugo no minagiru chikara Sekai wo odokasu aitsura yattekita Wadai sozen-sa only one katsumoku seyo Dakyu wo mage tari keshi tari modoshi tari Kaiten kake tari nakushi tari aitsu oshitari Hitori de doubles datte zenzen ari Fukumen kabutte zura 2-dan Yakiniku de bato tte beach bore de zonbi-ka Gokan ushinattara teni de OK Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Zen jin mito no michi wo tsukuru no sa Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Kuzenzetsugo no minagiru chikara Gake wo yojinobori washi ni mo owa retashi Chinamini yatsu no hadokyuu 108-Shiki made aru zo Ko bujutsu moonsaruto Hito ga ui tari hikattari Peten ni bible ka inai tte nanda? Kosho shidaide wa netto mo enjou sa Ikinari home run uta re nokkuauto Moju no youna aura ttenani? Debiru ka mo Nara hone ga suke tatte ii n jane Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Mugen no kagayaki asuhenohikari Sekai ni todoroke kono otakebi wa Fever Akarasama ni kansha wo tsutaetai tererukedo Kore dake wa iwa sete shinjita michi dake wo Egao ni kakushite hai agatta koto ah Oh! Seigaku fever yeah! Seigaku fever yeah! Yuuki to yasashi-sa mugen no kokoro Oh! Hyoutei fever yeah! Hyoutei fever yeah! Koori no puraido hokori takaki bigaku Shitenhouji fever yeah! Shitenhouji fever yeah! Mugen no kagayaki muni no kosei-ha Oh! Rikkai fever yeah! Rikkai fever yeah! Dakyou to haiboku yurusanu ouja Oh! Higachu fever yeah! Higachu fever yeah! Hijouna yatsura no yuruganu kizuna Koukousei fever yeah! Koukousei fever yeah! Tsuwamono-zoroi no bakemono-tachida Oh! Tenipuri fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Minna no omoi to ai ga arukara Fever |-| English= Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Create an unexplored path Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! The first and last, best overflowing power Threatening the world, those guys came Closely observe the one of a kind buzz Bending the ball, making it disappear, and hitting it back and forth Rotating the ball, eliminating, it's Oshitari Playing doubles alone completely fine Wearing a mask, having 2 sides Yakiniku battles, beach volleyball zombies Losing 5 senses or having heavenly garments is OK Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Create an unexplored path Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! The first and last, best overflowing power fever Climbing cliffs and being hunted by eagles In the meantime, his Hadokyuu has 108 levels Old martial arts and moonsaults, people are floating and glowing What is a Peten and Bible? Depending on the situation, the net catches on fire Suddenly hitting a home run, strike and get knocked out What's this beast like aura? Is that a devil? Hey, isn't it fine if you can see through to the bones? Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! The infinite light towards tomorrow Oh! Tenipuri Fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Shaking the world, this roar is a fever I want to bluntly say my thanks but Let me say just this, in the way you'll believe it, That hidden smile, the things that built up ah Oh! Seigaku fever yeah! Seigaku fever yeah! The infinite hearts of kindness and courage Oh! Hyoutei fever yeah! Hyoutei fever yeah! Pride of ice and proud aesthetics Shitenhouji fever yeah! Shitenhouji fever yeah! Infinite shines, their one of a kind personalities Oh! Rikkai fever yeah! Rikkai fever yeah! Kings who will not forgive loss and compromise Oh! Higachu fever yeah! Higachu fever yeah! The unwavering bonds of these cruel guys High school fever yeah! High school fever yeah! The large group of strong monsters Oh! Tenipuri fever yeah! Tenipuri fever yeah! Fever from everyone's thoughts and love Trivia *Tanegashima Shūji is the only Tenipuri Fever singer that is not present at the 2013 Tenipuri Festival. *Takeshi Konomi composed and wrote the lyrics. Gallery Tenipuri Fever A.jpg|Tenipuri Fever A Tenipuri Fever B.jpg|Tenipuri Fever B Tenipuri Fever C.jpg|Tenipuri Fever C Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics